Battle Keywords
Frequency 'At-Will' As often as you like Outside of battle: No rest before performing the move again. 'EOT' Every other Turn outside of battle: ten seconds of rest before performing the move again. 'Battle' Once per battle Outside of battle: 5 minutes 'Center' Once per Pokemon Center visit Range 'Self' Targets the pokemon using the Move. 'Melee' Target foes or allies adjacent to you as well as Self Uses Attack Unless there is an asterisk*, in which case, it uses Special Attack. 'Ranged' Targets foes or allies that are not adjacent to the pokemon using the Move. Uses Special Attack unless there is an asterisk*, in which case, it uses Attack, or two asterisks** in which case no stat is used. Unless otherwise specified may hit up to 20 meters away. For every meter past the basic range, you must roll +2 during the Accuracy Check to hit. If your target is behind hindering terrain or behind other potential targets, you must roll +3 during Accuracy Check for every piece of hindering terrain. 'Field' Drops an effect on the entire area where the battle is taking place Other Keywords 'Beam' Can hit multiple targets. To find the area affected by the Move, draw a straight line from the Move’s user and continue the line for however long the effect specifies. All Legal Targets on the drawn line is hit by the Move with the Beam keyword. Remember to add +3 to the Accuracy Check for each hindering terrain/additional target in the Beam. 'Berry' A Move with the Berry keyword, is Natural Gift. Depending on the berry held, Natural Gift does different damage and has a different elemental Type. (See Berries page.) 'Blast' Can hit multiple targets. To find the area affected by the move, draw a radius equal to the length specified per Move. Draw a circumference surrounding the target that has an equal radius throughout the circle. All Legal Targets within the drawn area is hit by the Move. 'Blocking Terrain' If an object that your pokemon cannot see through is between itself and a desired target, it is Blocking Terrain. You may not attack a target behind Blocking Terrain. Some blocking terrain can be seen through, that does not make it Hindering Terrain. 'Burst' Can hit multiple targets. To find the area affected by the move, draw a radius equal to the length specified per Move. Draw a circumference surrounding the user that has an equal radius throughout the circle. All Legal Targets within the drawn area is hit by the Move with the Burst keyword. 'Coat' Covers the target in a layer of material, which reduces the effectiveness of a certain type of attack. If a target has a Coat for a certain type and they are immune, they are still immune. If a target has a Coat for a certain type and they are resistant, they are now immune. If a target has a Coat for a certain type and they have neutral resistance, they are now resistant. If a target has a Coat for a certain type and they are weak to the type, they now have a neutral resistant. If a target has a Coat for a certain type and they are doublely weak to the type, they now are only weak to the type. A target may not have more then 1 Coat per elemental type. Some Coats have effects unrelated to damage. 'Column' Can hit multiple targets. To find the area affected by the Move, draw a straight line from the user to the target and then draw a line perpendicular to that line equal in length to the specified amount per Move. The perpendicular line should be centered on the line connecting the user and the target. Draw lines from the perpendicular points parallel to the line connecting the user and the target. These lines stop perpendicular to the user and continue through the target 2-meters. All Legal Targets within the drawn area is hit by the Move. 'Combat Stage' During battle, the stats of a Pokemon can be altered to buff or debuff a pokemon, making them more formidable or less threatening. During battle, any stat can only be only be risen or lowered up to six times positively or six times negatively. This makes a scale, from -6 to +6 that can be altered as many times as the battle allows but never more then +6 Combat Stages or less than -6 Combat Stages. If a pokemon’s stat is raised a Combat Stage during battle, they gain a 25% bonus the buffed stat, rounded down. If a pokemon’s stat is lowered one Combat Stage during battle, they lose 12.5% of the affected stat rounded up. This means that if a stat has raised 6 Combat Stages; its affected stat should be 250% of its original value. If a stat has been lowered 6 Combat Stages, its affected stat should be 25% of its original value. For every 2 Combat Stages the Speed stat is raised, the Pokemon’s Speed Capabilities are raised 1 value. For every 3 Combat Stages the Speed stat is lowered, the Pokemon’s Speed Capabilities are lowered 1 value. Speed Capabilities may not be lowered below 1 and may not be raised above 10, or 5 for Burrow and Underwater. 'Dash' Can only be used if the Move’s user has moved towards its target before choosing a target. You may move away from the target and then move back towards the target in the same turn to make them a Legal Target as long as you have the appropriate Speed to allow for the movement. 'Environ' A Move with the Environ keyword look at the chart below to see what they use for their move. 'Exaust' User may not do anything on their next turn. The user may still be a target of Moves or be returned. 'Hazard' The effect covers the entire field of battle. A Hazard only affects the foes when they appear, or come out of a poke ball. You may put extra Layers of the Move with Hazard if the Move allows. 'Hindering Terrain' If an object that you can see through or around is between your pokemon and its target, there is Hindering Terrain. For each piece of Hindering Terrain, you must roll 1 higher during Accuracy Check. 'Interrupt' an be declared on the foe’s turn. Moves with Interrupt each have different situations where it can be used. Once those circumstances show up, you may declare the Interrupt Move and use it. When you use an Interrupt Move out of turn, you forfeit your next attack. You may not Interrupt an Interrupt. 'Legal Target' All pokemon and people, friend and foe alike, in an area that has an unblocked line of sight. 'On Miss' If a Move’s effect says On Miss, the effect detailed happens and makes everything within its range a Legal Target for the Move. 'Pass' Moves through the target. The Move’s user must move before it hits a target and continues through the target, ending their movement on the side opposite of the side of the target they attacked. The user must be at least 1-meters away from its target after their turn ends. 'Push' Moves the target on hit. The target is moved in the direction opposite of the Move’s user. 'Reliable' May be used again regardless of its Frequency as long as the move has not yet hit a target successfully. 'Scatter' Can hit multiple targets. Each time you attack, you may target a different Legal Target. After calculating total damage from hits, apply the appropriate Attack stat once to each target, then each target applies their appropriate Defense stat. 'Spirit Surge' Will always have its Effect activate. A Move with the Spirit Surge keyword still needs to successfully hit a Legal Target to deal damage, but will still gain its effect’s benefits. Moves with the Spirit Surge keyword usually cause buffs or debuffs to Combat Stages. 'Spray' Can hit multiple targets. To find the area affected by the Move, draw out a line from the Move’s user equal to the length and draw out another line of the same length however many degrees away from the first line. Connect the two ends of the lines in an arc that keeps a constant distance from the Move’s user, making a cone. The target should be at the center of this cone’s arc, or along the radius from the arc’s center to the user. All Legal Targets within the drawn area is hit by the Move. 'Target Area' Does not target a person or a pokemon. Instead, target a particular spot on the field. 'Trap' Prevents the target from fleeing. A Trapped target may not flee, and may not be recalled. A Trapped target may not move from the spot they were Trapped in. If the user of the Move with the Trap keyword faints, flees, or is recalled the Trapped target is freed. 'Wall' Can place Wall terrain of the field of battle. The Move will give a length of Wall, which can be separated at 1-meter intervals. The height of the Wall, unless specified otherwise, is 2-meters. You may stack Walls to make tall shields, or cut width in many 1-meter intervals to make several Walls all over the field. Walls are only a few inches thick, unless the Move specifies otherwise. At the end of an encounter, Walls fade after a few minutes. Some walls can be passed through or have ranged attacks shot through; this is described per move. 'Weather' Affects an area, changing the rules of the battle. Damage can be altered and even the Effects of moves can change depending on the Weather in battle. Weather can replace Weather that already is in place. If a Weather effect does not replace Weather effects, it is Lesser Weather and it cannot be replaced. 'Weight Class' Weight Class – A Move with the Weight Class Keyword refers to the following. Weight Class 1 – Any pokemon between 0 – 25 lbs; 0 – 11 kg Weight Class 2 – Any pokemon between 25 – 55 lbs; 11 – 25 kg Weight Class 3 – Any pokemon between 55 – 110 lbs; 25 – 50 kg Weight Class 4 – Any pokemon between 110 – 220 lbs; 50 – 100 kg Weight Class 5 – Any pokemon between 220 – 440 lbs; 100 – 200 kg Weight Class 6 – Any pokemon heavier than 440 lbs; 200 kg